My Sakura in Sari
by vedha
Summary: Sakura wears an Indian outfit for her farewell party which makes one certain amber eyed person to return her feelings...


She was standing out in the entire party crowd. For once Sakura felt that she should have worn something simple. But then it was Tomoyo who insisted that she wears this particular Indian outfit. Sakura and Tomoyo had learnt how to wear a sari when they had gone to India as exchange students. Tomoyo wanted Sakura to wear it for the farewell party that night and well she can never say no to Tomoyo.

So here she was wearing a pale pink sari that complimented her skin tone as well as her hair. Everyone complimented her of being too cute and beautiful. Many guys asked her to dance and yet she had learnt the art of politely declining them from Tomoyo and she managed to do it gracefully.

All evening she had just one thought. "If he could see me now, then maybe he would like me..." she sighed again.

This particular 'he' was a guy who was one year senior and graduated the previous year. He had been Sakura's biggest crush and yet she never had the courage to talk to him also.

The only time she spoke to him was through instant messaging. And that was the only way she had to confess her grown up feelings for him. Though she did not expect a 'yes' or a 'me too' 'ok' was not the exact answer she had expected him to give.

This infamous person is none other than the heart-throb of the school Syaoran Li.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Sakura was waiting for the famous cold hearted Syaoran Li to come online. She was determined to tell him about her feelings today. And he did come online at last. _

_kura: Hey..._

_wolf: hi... hw r u?_

_kura: i'm fine... hope u r fine_

_wolf: ya things are pretty well on my side. so how is school?_

_kura: its boring as usual... well i wanted to tell u something..._

_wolf: ya.. what is it sakura?_

_'Its now or never Sakura...' she thought and typed in the long entry_

_kura: for a long time now i have been in love with you. my heart beats so fast when i see you that i think even others could hear it some times. i just could not convince myself that what i have for you is just an infatuation. well on the whole I LOVE YOU..._

_wolf: kkk... _

_With that he went offline leaving Sakura staring at a screen with tears rolling down her face. _

It took Sakura almost 6 months to figure out the exact meaning of his reply. After that she never spoke to him or spoke of him.

He was in the same batch as Eriol Hirragizawa, Tomoyo's boy friend and soon to be fiancé. He has never once spoken about Sakura or her confession to Eriol given that these two were the thickest buddies.

Coming back to Sakura, she was there sitting all by herself in the party hall waiting for it to get over. Just then Tomoyo came to sit beside her and she said "Hey Saks that guy there has been checking out on you all night" pointing to the guy who was sitting in a table nearby along with his friends. His messy black hair reminded Sakura of the amber-eyed guy and when she met his ruby-eyed gaze she could feel a shiver through her spine. She recognised him to be a junior and he was one of the brainy guys who were trying to take up advanced math.

"Sorry 'Moyo but I really don't have a thing for younger guys" she said with a faint smile. For which Tomoyo gave an assured laugh. She had been seeing Sakura like this for almost a year now. She used to beam with happiness when she was just crushing on that Li. She would just blush at his sight. Everyone in the class knew about her developing feelings for Li. He seemed to know about it as well because a lot of her friends had caught him staring at Sakura when she wasn't looking. Everyone thought that he had also some kind of feelings for Sakura. Nobody ever understood why the sweet and caring Sakura who was always making people around her happy would fall for the cold and mean Syaoran Li.

Tomoyo was lost in her thoughts about Sakura when Chiharu offered an idea. "Hey lets all go to that new restaurant downtown. I heard the food is too good and their rooftop view is awesome."

It seemed like a good idea. The party was not that fun as it seemed to be. Soon all the other girl friends gathered and they decided to go to the restaurant and then call it a night. The beautiful ladies ended up sitting at a table on the roof top of the hotel. It provided them a clear view of the city beneath them and they all enjoyed it.

Mid way through the dinner, the waiter came to inform that there was someone waiting for Sakura. Clearly confused about who might be coming to see her here, she went towards the information desk to see the same junior waiting.

As soon as he saw her he got up and called someone else. "Now what?" she thought and approached them. "Do I even know your name?" she asked him once she was near him trying to be as polite as possible. But why does a junior want to see her that too when she is out with her friends? Just then the person who was sitting behind him got up to say "I believe so..."

Sakura was not able to believe her own eyes. Her breathe caught in her throat and she was not able to respond to the amber eyed hottie standing in front of her. He had a pair of khaki pants and a pale green polo shirt. Before she could muster up a few words he explained his sudden appearance.

"Hiro here is Meiling's little brother, actually half brother. I came by to give him a ride and saw you leaving the party. And should I say, you look stunning in that outfit of yours." He said looking deep into her emerald eyes.

Sakura gained her voice and said "Oh thank you. I think I must be going now. My friends will be waiting."and turned only to feel a strong hand holding hers. Syaoran pulled her into an embrace and said "I know I am late but it's better late than never. So I think I have fallen for you as well. Hope I get a chance." He swiftly planted a small kiss on her cheek and let her go.

He was going to leave "Wait!" she called out. With a new look of hope he looked back. No words were exchanged. Just the eyes were enough communication. She could see that he was telling the truth and he could see the love she has for him. Syaoran closed the gap between them by locking his lips with hers. The kiss was passionate and they broke for air. Still they had their foreheads touching. "Why did you choose to confess tonight and not any earlier?" she asked in a whisper so that only he could hear. He chuckled making her heart beat even faster and said "My Sakura looked so cute in this outfit that i just couldn't stop myself. You are already irresistible this sari is not helping me..." and dived in for another passionate but deep kiss. "I love you so much my Ying Fa" he said hugging her ever so tightly.

"Kaawaai..." came a squeal behind them. That was when the couple realised that Tomoyo had been recording the whole time. Even Eriol had managed to join the group who had gathered to see the union of these two lovers. A deep blush covered both the emerald eyed beauty and the chocolate haired guy. While all friends came to congratulated both their hands were joined and they just won't let go.


End file.
